All Is Beautiful Try Not To Cry
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang saya ambil dari kisah nyata dan saya publish sebagai sebuah fic Natal. /Dimana Engkau Tuhan saat putraku membutuhkanMu?/Yesus tidak terlihat seperti yg dilukis manusia/ one-shoot spesial Natal yg diambil dari kisah nyata. RnR please?


One-shoot kali ini sangat berbeda dari cerita cerita one-shoot lainnya yang pernah saya buat untuk spesial Natal. Cerita kali ini saya angkat dari sebuah kisah nyata yang dialami oleh seorang anak yang bernama Jimmy, namun pada fic ini saya ubah tokoh tokohnya menjadi tokoh tokoh dari Kamichama Karin.

Selamat membaca, Tuhan memberkati kita semua.

* * *

><p><strong>~ All Is Beautiful. Try Not To Cry ~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu ( Tia )**

**Rating : T**

** Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Angst**

**Chara : Hanazono Karin ; Kujyou Suzune.**

**Warning : OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Kisah Nyata Yang Saya Publish**

**Sebagai Cerita One-Shoot**

**Spesial Natal**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ?**

**.**

**.**

**~ All Is Beautiful. Try Not To Cry ~**

**.**

**.**

Karin segera bangun ketika melihat dokter bedah keluar dari kamar operasi. Dia bertanya dengan penuh harapan.

"Bagaimana anakku? Apakah dia dapat disembuhkan? Kapan saya boleh menemuinya?"

Dokter bedah menjawab, "Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi sayangnya anak Anda tidak tertolong."

Karin bertanya dengan hati remuk, "Mengapa anakku yang tidak berdosa bisa terkena kanker? Apa Tuhan sudah tidak peduli lagi? Dimana Engkau Tuhan ketika anak laki-laki ku membutuhkanMu?"

Dokter bedah bertanya, "Apa Anda ingin bersama dengan anakmu selama beberapa waktu? Perawat akan keluar untuk beberapa menit sebelum jenazahnya di bawa ke Universitas."

Karin meminta perawat tinggal bersamanya saat dia akan mengucapkan selamat jalan pada anak lelakinya. Dengan penuh kasih dia mengusap rambut anaknya yang baru berumur lima tahun itu.

"Apa ibu ingin menyimpan sedikit rambutnya sebagai kenangan?" perawat itu bertanya. Karin mengangguk. Perawat memotong sedikit rambut dan menaruhnya di dalam kantong plastik untuk disimpan.

Karin berkata, "Suzune anakku ingin mendonorkan tubuhnya untuk diteliti di Universitas. Dia mengatakan mungkin dengan cara ini dia dapat menolong orang lain yang memerlukan. Awalnya saya tidak membolehkan. Tapi Suzune menjawab, _Ma, aku kan sudah tidak membutuhkan tubuh ini setelah mati nanti. Mungkin tubuhku bisa membantu anak lain untuk bisa hidup lebih lama dengan ibunya._"

Karin terus bercerita, "Anakku itu memiliki hati emas. Suzune selalu memikirkan orang lain. Selalu ingin membantu orang lain selama dia masih bisa membantunya."

Karin meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah menghabiskan waktunya disana selama enam bulan untuk merawat Suzune. Dia membawa kantong yang berisi barang-barang anaknya. Perjalanan pulang sungguh sulit baginya. Lebih sulit lagi ketika dia memasuki rumah yang terasa kosong.

Barang-barang Suzune ditaruhnya bersama kantong plastik yang berisi segenggam rambut itu dalam kamar anak lelakinya. Dia meletakkan mobil mainan dan barang-barang pribadi milik Suzune, anaknya, ditempat Suzune biasa menyimpan barang-barang tersebut.

Kemudian dibaringkannya dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, dia menangis hingga tertidur. Di sekitar tengah malam, Karin terjaga. Disamping bantalnya terdapat sehelai surat yang terlipat.

* * *

><p><em>Surat itu berbunyi :<em>

_**Mama tercinta, **_

_**Aku tahu mama akan kehilanganku, tapi aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Ma. Dan tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu. Walau pun aku sudah tidak bisa mengatakan  
>'Aku cinta Mama'<strong>_

_**Aku selalu mencintaimu bahkan semakin hari akan semakin sayang padamu, Ma. Sampai suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi.  
>Sebelum saat itu tiba, Jika Mama mau mengadopsi anak lelaki agar tidak kesepian bagiku tidak apa-apa, boleh tidur dikamarku dan bermain dengan mainanku. <strong>_

_**Tapi jika Mama memungut anak perempuan mungkin dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh kami, anak laki-laki. Mama harus membelikannya boneka dan barang-barang yang diperlukan oleh anak perempuan. Jangan sedih karena memikirkan aku, Ma.**_

_**Tempat ku berada saat ini sangatlah indah. Kakek dan Nenek sudah menemuiku ketika aku telah sampai disana dan mereka menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang indah. Tapi perlu waktu lama untuk melihat segalanya disana.**_

_**Malaikat itu sangat pendiam dan tampak dingin. Tapi aku senang melihatnya terbang. Dan apa Mama tahu apa yang aku lihat?  
>Yesus tidak terlihat seperti gambar-gambar yang dilukis manusia. Tapi ketika aku melihat-Nya, aku yakin Dia adalah Yesus!<br>Yesus sendiri yang mengajakku menemui Allah Bapa!  
>Tebak Ma apa yang terjadi? Aku boleh duduk dipangkuan Bapa dan bicara dengan-Nya seolah olah aku ini orang yang sangat penting.<strong>_

_**Aku menceritakan kepada Bapa bahwa aku ingin menulis surat kepada Mama untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kata-kata ku yang lain. **_

_**Namun, aku sadar bahwa hal ini pasti tidak diperbolehkan-Nya. Tapi Mama tahu, Allah sendiri memberikan sehelai kertas dan pensil-Nya untuk menulis surat ini kepada Mama.**_

_**Saya pikir malaikat Gabriel akan mengirimkan surat ini kepadamu, Mama.  
>Allah mengatakan akan menjawab pertanyaan Mama ketika Mama bertanya 'Dimana Allah pada saat aku membutuhkan-Nya?'<br>Allah mengatakan Dia berada bersama diriku seperti halnya ketika saat putera-Nya Yesus disalib.**_

_**Dia ada disana, Ma dan Dia selalu berada bersama setiap anak. Ngomong-ngomong, tidak ada orang yang dapat membaca surat ini selain Mama sendiri. Bagi orang lain kertas ini hanyalah sehelai kertas kosong. Luar biasa kan, Ma?**_

_**Sekarang aku harus mengembalikan pensil Bapa yang aku pinjam. Bapa memerlukan pensil ini untuk menuliskan nama-nama dalam Buku Kehidupan. Malam ini aku akan makan bersama dengan Yesus dalam perjamuan-Nya. Aku yakin makanannya akan lezat sekali.**_

_**Oh, aku hampir lupa memberitahukanmu, Ma. Aku sudah tidak kesakitan lagi. Penyakit kanker itu sudah hilang. Aku senang karena aku tidak tahan merasakan sakit itu dan Bapa juga tidak tahan melihatku kesakitan.**_

_**Itulah sebabnya mengapa Dia mengirimkan Malaikat Pembebas untuk menjemputku. Malaikat itu mengatakan bahwa diriku adalah kiriman Istimewa!  
>Bagaimana, Ma?<strong>_

_**Salam Kasih dari Allah Bapa, Yesus dan Aku.**_

* * *

><p>Saya harap setelah saya mempublish cerita one-shoot yang saya ambil dari kisah nyata ini bisa membuat kita percaya jika Bapa tidak akan membiarkan semua anak anaknya bersedih. Renungkanlah sejenak, bagaimana Roh Kudus bekerja dalam kehidupan Anda. Dan ketika kita jatuh, Bapa akan membangkitkan kita semua.<p>

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan Merry Christmas bagi semua umat Kristiani yang merayakan. Kasih Tuhan menyertai kita semua. God Bless You, all.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**~ All Is Beautiful. Try Not To Cry ~**

**.**

**.**

**~ The End ~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


End file.
